ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Stiix and Stones
Stiix and Stones is the 3rd episode in the fifth season, and the 47th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It premiered in the United States on July 1st, 2015. Official Description The Ninja travel to the Village of Stiix to find the thief who stole the scroll of Airjitzu, but the self-serving Ronan isn't keen to sell it cheaply so the Ninja must figure out a way to make money on the docks - and when they fail to make enough cash, the Ninja decide to steal it - but have a run in with Moro and Sowlarcha. Plot Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane arrive at the coastal town of Stiix and are greeted by a fisherman, who is promptly pulled into the ocean by his catch. The Red Ninja expresses his fear of water, noting that he used to be able to summon an Elemental Dragon to avoid it before. The Ninja soon locate Ronin's shop and search it, finding valuable artifacts such as the Blade Cup. They are quickly confronted with the store's owner himself who tries to trap them in a Vengestone net, but fails. Ronin then tries to sell them weaponry, including an Aeroblade which can defeat ghosts are well. Kai inquires the price of the Airjitzu scroll which Ronin starts at 200, though due to the Master of Fire's terrible negotiating skills, they agree on 450. After they leave the shop, Ronin checks the vase where the scroll is actually hiding. At Steep Wisdom, Wu is instructing Nya in the ways of the Water Ninja at the tea shop's pond. Nya questions why she can't go help the Ninja as Samurai X, to which Wu responds by summoning his Elemental Dragon, something a samurai would be unable to do. He then explains to her how the ghost's only weakness is water before presenting her with the bucket test wherein one is required to fill a hole-ridden bucket with water. Meanwhile in Stiix, the Ninja find a job building a dock. Kai operates the crane while Zane keeps the Strangle Weed at bay and Cole and Jay lay down the planks. All goes well until a fly distracts Zane and damages his language database. Through miscommunication, the Ninja end up destroying the dock. Jay decides to take charge and declares that they will steal the scroll of Airjitzu. Atop a hill overlooking Stiix, Morro summons Soul Archer to aid in the theft of the scroll. Sould Archer shoots an arrow at the village's entrance, promising to take what is theirs. Locations Visited *Stiix **Ronin's Shop *Steep Wisdom Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Foreman - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Scruffy Local - Brent Miller *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Woman - Kathleen Barr *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *As the Ninja are walking away from Ronin's shop, they all have shoulder pads despite not wearing them in the rest of the episode. Trivia Coming soon Gallery Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes